Episode 7122 (5th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot In the hospital, a worried Eric and Finn sit and wait for news about Val, who still remains unconscious. Kerry is frustrated to have Tracy living at Dale Head and storms out after they argue. Chrissie finds herself condemned by the village as she defends Lachlan and becomes involved in a harsh exchange of words with Lisa, Kerry and Pete. Marlon struggles with his and Laurel's money issues and feels guilty that it is impacting on April. Alicia shuts herself away, worried about what people will be saying about her. Eric tries to reassure Val that everything will be alright as she sleeps, but is alarmed when her breathing suddenly worsens. As machines start to sound and medics dash in, Eric and Finn are ushered out. Kerry tells Sam that she can't live with Tracy for much longer and wants her gone. David gets Marlon to cover the meals at the B&B, providing him with a little extra money but less time at home. Eric, Finn and Emma are informed Val has had a respiratory arrest as Val's son, Paul, arrives to visit her. Chrissie decides to take Lachlan away from the village for a while and is left annoyed when Robert opts to stay behind and look after Andy. Debbie tries to convince Andy to see his kids but he is reluctant. David is irked when Jacob bunks off school in order to check on Alicia. His mood quickly turns to anger when he overhears Chrissie is planning to take Lachlan away and he takes his frustration out on a box in the shop. Alicia overhears Jacob worrying about her. Eric, Diane and Paul are told Val's pneumonia isn't responding to treatment and warns them that she might not pull through. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn *Dr Williams - Christopher Bowen Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Notes *First appearance of Paul Lambert since 11th June 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Val's loved ones prepare for the worst at the hospital after her breathing suddenly deteriorates; Alicia fears leaving her house, worried about what people will think of her; and Sam asks Kerry to let Tracy stay another week. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,670,000 viewers (20th place). Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: (to Chrissie Sugden) "You alright? Your son been doin' any rapes today?" Chrissie Sugden: "My son has been naive at worst! He doesn't deserve to be shunned or treated like some sort of -" Kerry Wyatt: "Massive pervert?" --- Kerry Wyatt: "Tracy. It's like living with... ugh, I dunno... just, something that spends all its time in the bathroom." Sam Dingle: "Fish?" Kerry Wyatt: "She needs to go! Forty-five minutes she spent in there yesterday. I had to wee in the sink! Dan went mad, we had a massive row and yes, in hindsight, I should have took the dishes out first." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes